ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batverse
The Batverse is an American science fiction superhero comic book mini-series, being published by DC Comics from August 5th, 2014 until December 8th, 2016. Synopsis Batman learns that there are several dimensions and he has to form a group of dimensional Batmen to take down several dimensional rogues while Owlman plans to conquer the Batverse. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - the head of Wayne Industries who secretly fights crime and learns about Owlman's plans as he assembles a crew of Batmen to face and defeat him. *'Terry McGinnis/Batman Beyond' - a young teenager who is mentored by Bruce to become the next Batman, aiding the current one in stopping Owlman. *'Bruce Wayne/Batman (Gaslight)' - a steampunk counterpart to Bruce who aids TBD. *'Br-CE/Batbot' - an android who gains his own conscience and helps the Prime Batman to TBD. *'Bryce Wayne/Batwoman' - a female counterpart to Bruce who aids him to TBD. *'Thomas Wayne/Batman (Flashpoint)' - Bruce's father who, in his universe, becomes the Caped Crusader to avenge his son's death and his wife's conversion into a homicidal maniac. *'Barbara Gordon/Leather Wing' - the daughter of the king who becomes a pirate and leads a crew of pirates, aiding Batman. *'Bruce Heyne/Bathen' - a more comedic alternate Batman who is a hen and TBD. Supporting *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' - Bruce's original sidekick who now works by himself and helps him to TBD. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' - Dick's girlfriend who assists him and Bruce to TBD. *'Tim Drake/Red Robin' - TBD *'Stephanie Brown/Spoiler' - TBD *'Alfred Pennyworth' - Bruce's butler and father figure who provides TBD. *'Commissioner James Gordon' - Barbara's father and the head of the Gotham City Police Department who cares about the city's safety and considers Batman TBD. **'Detective Harvey Bullock' - Gordon's head detective who shows some dislike of supers and TBD. *'Lucius Fox' - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' - Bruce's on and off girlfriend who reluctantly aids him to face TBD. *'Bruce Wayne (Beyond)' - an older version of Bruce who mentors Terry to become TBD. * *'A.L.F.R.E.D.' - an A.I. in Batbot's systems who aids TBD. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Batbot)' - a rather nerdy scientist who Batbot grows a crush on and becomes a TBD. *'Lucius Fox (Batbot)' - TBD *'James Gordon (Batbot)' - TBD * *'King James Gordon' - TBD *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Leather Wing)' - Barbara's first mate who TBD. *'Stephanie Brown (Leather Wing)' - TBD * *'Dick Graywing/Nightwing' - TBD *'Barbara Boardon/Batboar' - TBD *'Cowfred Pennyworth' - TBD *'Commissioner James Boardon' - TBD * Antagonists *'Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman' - an evil version of Batman who aims on TBD. *'The Joker' - TBD **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' - TBD *'Derek Powers/Blight' - TBD *'Jack the Ripper' - a serial killer who targets TBD. *'Roman Sionis' - the corrupt CEO of Sionis, Inc. who has created Br-CE and when TBD. *'Hailey Dent/Two-Face' - TBD *'Martha Wayne/The Joker (Flashpoint)' - TBD *'Eve Ives' - an English noble who becomes obsessed with TBD. *'The Hyena' - an animal version of the Joker who loves to cause chaos and some TBD. **'Dr. Harleen Quinsquirrel/Harley Quinn' - TBD Issues #''/Chapter 1/'' - In a prologue to the event, Bruce Wayne heads after the Joker as it ends with portals opening all over Gotham City, leading to near chaos. #''/Chapter 2/'' - TBD #''/Chapter 3/'' - TBD #''/Chapter 4/'' - TBD #''/Chapter 5/'' - TBD #''/Chapter 6/'' - TBD #''/Chapter 7/'' - TBD # # # # # # # # Spin-offs See Bryce Wayne: Batwoman, Bathen, The Batbot and Leather Wing. Film adaption See Batman and the Batverse. Trivia *The creators confirmed that Bathen is somehow inspired by the 1960s version of Batman as well as his The Lego Movie universe counterpart. * Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:2014 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas